1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that performs scene determination of a scene to be captured based on input image data and information stored in an external information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a conventional imaging apparatus that determines, based on a feature of input image data, an imaging scene of an image (type of an object) and performs image processing according to the determined imaging scene. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-018453 discusses a technique in which a camera that can automatically determine the current imaging scene from among a plurality of candidates including a landscape, a sunset, and a night view, performs image processing including different contents depending on whether the imaging scene is set automatically or manually by a user.
On the other hand, a technique of an imaging apparatus is known that can set parameters for capturing an image using information stored in the external information processing apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-077157 discusses a technique of a camera for searching for a reference image similar to a preview image of the image to be captured, acquiring and setting camera setting parameters when imaging the reference image.
However, the conventional technique for determining an imaging scene according to the feature of the image data may erroneously determine the imaging scene. For example, a room illuminated with illumination having a low color temperature may be erroneously determined as a sunset sky having similar colors.
Further, according to the conventional technique for determining the imaging scene based on the reference image stored in the external information processing apparatus, when there is no reference image that is similar to an image that the user is going to capture, it is difficult to determine the imaging scene with high accuracy.